


Gladiolus

by ZillyVrilly



Series: Voltron Flower Prompts [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Character Death, Gen, writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 13:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZillyVrilly/pseuds/ZillyVrilly
Summary: Gladiolus symbolizes strength of character, faithfulness and honor. The Gladiolus flower signifies remembrance.Aka: Keith dies and Pidge fights for his honor.





	Gladiolus

Pidge had no idea what to think. They had no idea how to feel. After being sent on a mission on an unfamiliar planet, Keith and Pidge found themselves at a standstill. They were cornered, outnumbered, and overpowered. Their lions had been captured, but still had found the will to fight. The two fought alongside each other, taking the brunt of each blow that came to the other in order to protect them.

The bond that the two paladins shared was unlike any other. They understood each other. There was a mutual understanding and acknowledgment of the strengths that they possessed without having the feeling to one-up the other. While Pidge was very tactical and well thought out with their plans of action, Keith was reckless and went on his gut feeling. Sometimes, Pidge picked up on Keith’s recklessness. It had gotten them in trouble a few times, but they quickly learned from it.

Unfortunately, this was one of the times that being reckless cost both of them. In the middle of combat, Keith jumped in front of Pidge to protect them from a blow, but failed to use his shield. The impact was hard enough to send both paladins back against a wall, with Keith laying across Pidge’s frame. After collecting themselves, Pidge attempted to lift themselves from the ground, but noticed that Keith was immobile. With furrowed brows, Pidge guided Keith off of their body to lay on the ground. His armor was cracked, his bayard was thrown to the side, and his face was more pale than usual.

He wasn’t breathing.

Pidge knew that out of all of the Paladins, Keith was a warrior; he fought until he couldn’t fight any more. They refused to believe that Keith’s time was already over.

“Keith..Keith, come on.” They said as they shook his shoulders. This couldn’t have been real. Pidge yanked his helmet off and checked for a pulse– there was nothing. As they bit their lip, Pidge held back tears that were forming in their eyes.

“No..No, Keith, please! Come on! Wake up! You’re not finished fighting! Please!” But there was no response. Not even a twitch. The green Paladin clutched onto Keith’s broken armor as they hung their head, tears dripping onto his chest.

The tears didn’t stay for long, though, as the army slowly approached the two.Pidge looked up, whimpering as they grabbed their bayard. They lunged forward at the first soldier, letting the grappling hook wrap around his body. Their arm pulled back as the hook retracted, sending the soldier flying toward a smaller group of his own men. That gave them enough time to allow the green lion to fly right in front of them, protecting them from the rest of the army that dared to challenge the paladins. Pidge quickly took Keith into their lion, laid him behind their chair, then quickly took off toward the castle again

They failed the mission. They failed their team.

And most of all, Pidge failed Keith.

Once they were far out enough, Pidge stopped flying to check on Keith again. None of it seemed real. They didn’t want to believe anything. They checked his pulse again and again, but could slowly feel the heat draining from his body. As they bit their lip to hold back more tears, Pidge reached around to where Keith kept his blade. They pulled it out, then sat in their chair again.

Glossy eyes scanned over the blade as small fingers traced over the blade. This was the last thing they would have left to remember Keith.

“Keith, I’m going to go back and kill every single soldier back on that planet. I’m going to get what we need and not let the rest of the team down… I know it’s what you’d want. You wouldn’t back down from a fight like that. You wouldn’t run away… So I won’t run away.”

Pidge grasped the handles of their lion and turned around. The fight wasn’t over yet- not until they honored his death.

Pidge refused to let Keith die in vain.

**Author's Note:**

> This honestly could have been longer but. Uh. I suffered writing this.
> 
> Find it here as well! https://goshikiyunwrites.tumblr.com/post/163723642953/keith-pidge-gladiolus


End file.
